


The Light

by MorganaNK



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: This is my obligatory 'Angel after Willow's visit' fic set around the time of the episodes 'The Gift' and 'There's No Place Like PLRTZ GLRB'





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> Elton John and Bernie Taupin own Candle In The Wind

Now more than ever I hate the light.

When I was young…human…Kathy and I used to watch the sun rise together. Usually I was just stumbling home after spending the night in some whore's arms, another night spent living up to my father's high expectations of me, but when I was greeted by Kathy and her beautiful smiling face all my worries left me. She would rest against me, her head on my chest, and we would watch the fiery globe rise and chase away the darkness.

Darla changed all that. Who could have guessed that a vessel so exquisite could contain such pure evil. I was blinded. She used her splendor as a glamour, masking her true nature.

As Angelus the light was an enemy, one I could never win against. It thwarted me, curtailed my activities. I despised it for making me hide.

The Kalderash altered my perspective yet again. Now the light was a cruel tormentor, reminding me of what I could never have, of what my victims could never have, of what I had taken away from them. Men, women, children, even babes in arms. I killed them all with a song in my heart and now I was left with the memories of their horrific cries and the taste of their blood in the back of my throat as I ended their lives.

Then she came.

She eclipsed everything. Sun. Moon. Stars. Comets. She was all of them and more, blazing a trail wherever she went.

And we loved each other.

Elton John recorded a song entitled Candle In The Wind, it seems highly appropriate to me now, especially the lines 'Your candle burned out long before your legend ever did'.

Goodbye light. Goodbye Buffy. As long as I exist your legend will never burn out. No one will be allowed to forget you.

I love you.


End file.
